Fix Me
by Malecislifee
Summary: Jace is dead. Clary has lost EVERYONE. Clary, Alec and Izzy have dealt with it in their own way but Alec wasn't prepared for Clary's choice on how to relieve the pain and catches her on a suicide mission, she's convinced there is nothing left for her. Once Alec stops her, they begin to show each other that life is still worth living even without their parabatai or their lover.FLUFF


**Hi guys, thanks so much for reading! Please don't read if you are offended by issues such as suicide of death. Please review, it helps so much and sorry it's short, I want to know if you think it's a story worth writing. Thanks xox**

 **Chapter 1 How Very Broken**

She stood hot tears stinging her cheeks and she was muttering to herself. Alec stepped closer ever so slightly, being careful not to spook her. He watched her whilst holding his breath. She had her hands clenched at her sides and was letting out a muffled cry through gritted teeth. She was wearing a vest top and shorts as the moon was out and casting shadows down onto the rooftop whilst Alec was still in his gear as he'd been out for a walk. She must have been freezing but it didn't look like the weather was on her mind.

Her feet were planted on the edge of the rooftop and Alec could only see the back of her and her toes curling over the edge. He could hear her crying still as he took another step forward. Clary being a shadowhunter now, she was much more aware of her surroundings and shot around to stare at Alec.

Alec whispered taking one more step towards her, "Clary, it's okay."

She screamed at him, "Get back! Please!" More tears came rippling down her cheeks and she bit down on her lip, letting out ragged breaths. Alec was hesitant to move again and just moved his hands forward slightly as if trying to tame a wild animal.

"Clary," he whispered again, his voice nervous yet gentle, "It doesn't have to be this way, please just come with me, I will help you, I promise Clary, just step away from the edge please." His voice was desperate as he held out his hand, waiting for her response. She just turned around slowly to face the skyline again. Silhouetted buildings towered above roads and hills and houses were scattered around in front of her, piercing the black sky. Her voice broke an intense silence.

"Alec," She was sniffling, "Everyone is gone, and I have nothing left."

Alec took a step towards her and was so close he could have grabbed her but she was quick and he didn't want to risk anything until he was closer.

"Clary, you have Isabelle, you have me, you have a home and you have a whole life," he was moving slowly closer to her, "That's more than some people get."

"Some life Alec!" She shouted and turned around to face him, her knees buckling. Alec caught her before she hit the cobbled ground of the rooftop and she grabbed at his jacket, pushing her face into his chest. She cried into his shirt and he swiftly pulled her gently away from the edge of the roof before pulling her into him. He was breathing heavy and his heart was slamming against his ribcage. He was holding her tight against him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Alec," she sobbed, "He's dead, he's gone,"

"I know, Clary, shh, it's okay," Alec could feel tears stinging his eyes as he cradled her shaking body. When Jace had died apart of Alec had broken away from him, but it hadn't ended there. It was as though there was something eating away at that hole in him, like he was deteriorating on the inside but he didn't talk about it and this was hard for him to handle.

Clary could taste her tears like metal in her mouth and they clung desperately to her cheeks, "and my mum, and Luke and Simon. They are all gone." Alec's heart sunk and he just kissed her head again and attempted to warm her icy skin.

"I know, Clary, I'm so sorry, shh, shh," Alec's words came out choked and then he lifted her face to his, clasping it in both his hands, "But I promise you, I PROMISE YOU, I won't leave you alone, okay? And everything will be alright eventually, yes?" He sounded as though he were trying to convince himself.

"Yes," she nodded, sniffling and he kissed her head again. He stood her up and peeled off his leather jacket. Placing it around her shoulders, he guided her shaking body towards the attic opening and helped her down it. They tip toed down the many stairs of the Institute until they arrived at Alec's bedroom.

"What about my room?" Clary looked dazed and confused. Her face looked as though all the blood has been drained from it yet her eyes were red from where she had rubbed them so much. Alec opened his bedroom door and indicated for her to go inside whilst surveying the hall for anyone else. He disappeared inside, closing the door behind them.

"You're not being alone tonight," He said, taking off his boots and placing them by the door.

"Do you miss him?" Clary said, "Do you still think about him?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were so sad, so green and tired. He felt for her, he really did, she had lost everyone. Of course she still had Izzy and Alec but what was that when she had lost all four people that truly meant everything to her and each one after the other, in such a small space of time. He wondered how she had pulled away from the edge of that building today and how strong her small body and damaged heart must really be. Well she was a shadowhunter, she had to be that way, although Alec knew that if he were in her position, then he may not have been strong enough.

He avoided her stare then, "Look let's not talk about this at the moment, you need some sleep." He brushed past her and pulled the covers back turning towards her again only to catch her. She had collapsed. Alec knew she had looked light-headed but wrote it off as being tired. Perhaps it was just that, exhaustion. He slipped his hands and arms under her knees and her back and lifted her up, her head lulling against his shoulder. He turned and placed her into his bed, like she was a dainty little doll and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He stared at her for a moment, thinking about the past 20 minutes and how he thought that if he hadn't seen her up on the rooftop as he was entering the Institute, Clary may not have been there right that second. She may not have been alive. And how grateful he was to have pulled her back from the edge when she had been so close. He spent one more moment watching her eyelids dance peacefully before pulling his armchair from the other end of the room up beside the bed. He leant back in it and placed his feet on the bed, and as soon as he shut his eyes, there was nothing.

 **Hope you liked it, please review and let me know if it is a story worth continuing or not, thanks guys xox**


End file.
